Cats and Dogs
by JerinAnn
Summary: What if Sadie found Anubis and Bast fighting over her? Takes place right after "The Red Pyramid."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction for The Kane Chronicles. I hope you all enjoy this. As you all know, Rick R. owns this book so I have no claim over it. :'(**

S

A

D

I

E

Hullo. Sadie Kane here. This is a personal journal entry – I have to tell _someone_ about this amazing and downright hilarious event – so my brother isn't here to ruin this. I guess I'll start at the beginning.

I was having a bad day. I had to go to school. Carter was allowed to stay at the Brooklyn mansion because he's used to being home schooled, he has to work in the library, blah blah blah. Carter is such a _geek_! No, I'm not the least bit jealous; I don't want to turn into a walking Encyclopedia. But to make it worse, I had to walk home because Bast was too busy taking a catnap, and I couldn't even open a bloody portal! I had to walk home in the rain and was completely soaked through before I was even to the end of the street. I ran out of chewing gum! That's never happened before. I didn't even have my Ipod with me to cheer me up.

I probably looked like a half drowned cat by the time I arrived at the Twenty-first Nome. I planned to take a nice hot shower, but stopped walking when I approached the old warehouse. I peeked around the corner and saw two people yelling at each other.

I recognized Bast in her leopard-spotted body suit with her hair stuck out around her head like it usually does when she gets scared. My Ba almost jumped out of my body and flew away when I saw the reason for her dismay.

Standing with his back to me was a boy wearing a black leather jacket with black jeans. I saw his black tousled hair looking as if he had just gotten out of bed and fought the urge to run my hands through it. I could only manage to squeak one word – or name, really – in my mind. Anubis.

I'm not boy crazy, let me tell you. I always mocked my mates for it back in London, but you haven't seen Anubis. If you had, you would understand why I have been cru – I have like him as a guy friend.

I listened to their argument with great interest and was shocked when I heard my name. Their argument was about me. Why in the... why would Anubis be yelling at Bast about me? I can understand why Bast would since she's my... protector, best friend, pet, what ever you want to call her.

"Stay away from her, Dog. I will shred you like the mongrel you are if you come anywhere near her," Bast said in a low, yet dangerous voice with her golden eyes flashing with hatred.

Anubis growled back at her. "You can't speak for her, Cat."

I was about to make my presence known, but before I could Bast lunged at Anubis with her knives already in motion. My heart almost stopped, but Anubis summoned a staff and started to fight. I remember Anubis telling me that he was a different child, not a warrior. That liar! He was doing a fantastic job at fending Bast off with her… er, cat like reflexes.

I was annoyed: two of the four people who I cared a lot for that were still alive were fighting each other. I needed to stop them somehow, and I did the only thing I could think of: I had thrust out my hand and yelled my favorite destruction spell. I mean, who doesn't love to blow up things?

I realized that it probably wasn't the best spell to use at the current time. The hieroglyphics glowed gold in front of me… between the two of them. The ground exploded and they both flew backwards in opposite directions. I started to run towards Anubis while they were still in the air because Bast was a cat so she's bound to land on her feet, but Anubis wasn't.

He hit the ground hard on his back, and his staff flew out of his hand. I put my hand on his arm trying to help him up. He raised his eyebrow at me. "And why, Lady Kane, did you chose to use _that _particular spell?"

I think I blushed so I quickly spoke to defend myself. "Well, Death Boy, I didn't want you and Bast to hack each other up. Now, why in the gods of Egypt's name did you two start fighting?"

He made a face. "Umm… no reason."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? So why did my name pop up in your yelling fest?"

He blushed. "I… er… well…"

I giggled slightly. I have never seen him so tongue-tied… of the two times I saw him.

He threw me a halfhearted glare. "I forgot how annoying you are, Lady Kane. Fine, I came to ask if you would like to spend some time with me."

He looked so uncertain that it was pitiful. He always looked so confident, dangerous, gorgeous… er, I mean good looking… It was strange to see this sixteen… some thousand year old god like this.

I stared at him for a second longer before I spoke. "Okay," I said as calmly as I could. His head snapped up, and he stared at me with wide eyes, like he expected me to vanish into thin air like he always did. I smiled slightly, not really meaning to. "Just let me get dried off first."

He smiled widely at me then. "Wait one minute!" I heard someone exclaim. I looked up to see Bast walking towards us with a disbelieving and disgusted look on her face. "You're not going anywhere with this dog, Sadie. I promised your father I would keep you safe, and I meant it."

I stared at her. "Are you imply that Anubis will hurt me?"

She glared at him. "He's a dog, but more importantly, he's a death god! He deals with the dead, only likes the dead, only _deals_ with the dead. So, one may ask, what does he want with the living?"

His glare was given wholeheartedly this time, and I was extremely glad it wasn't directed at me this time around. Bast's hair stuck out farther, so that it looked like she had stuck her finger in a socket. She really needed to wear it in a ponytail from now on. "I'm not a dog," Anubis nearly growled. "And why would I want to hurt Lady Kane at all? Plus, I am currently _working_ for her dad. I have no intention of ever hurting Lady Kane."

"Sadie!" I yelled. He stared at me wide eyed. "My name's Sadie! I think it's very gentlemanly of you to keep calling me Lady Kane, but that's not my actual name. Please call me my actual name, Death Boy."

He gave me a dark look before sighing. He nodded his head slightly. "My apologizes, Lady— Sadie."

I nodded back at him and walked over to Bast. I kissed her on her cheek and she was as taken aback as I. It was so unlike me, but I knew that she would be pissed enough as it was. "Sorry, Bast. I'll be back soon. Don't worry."

I turned and grabbed Anubis's hand and ran up to the mansion. Once we reached the threshold, he stopped and pulled back on my hand. "I'll… just wait here for you." He glared at the door. Oh, I forgot that it was enchanted to keep out gods. I thought about giving him permission to enter, but I thought better of it. Amos would be extremely angry if he came home from just getting his mind somewhat back to normal from what Set did to him, to find a god in his home— especially if that said god was the child of Set. Besides, we were in enough trouble with the House of Life as it was. No need to get them down here for nothing.

I quickly changed clothes and towel dried my hair. He was still waiting for me when I walked out the door. Before exiting the Twenty-first Nome, I saw Carter in the library sleeping. Finally! The poor boy was acting like a normal teenage boy!

I stopped in front of Anubis. "So, where're we off to, Death Boy."

He smiled slightly and pointed towards a wall of black. I stepped through without any hesitation to probe that I wasn't afraid and ended up in a cemetery… it looked oddly familiar. I could hear jazz music in the background. I was in New Orleans.

"New Orleans?" I asked. I was certain it was, but I wanted to make sure. He nodded slightly. "It's your favorite place!" I blurted out without thinking. Again, the amazing Sadie Kane couldn't hold her tongue.

I remembered the first time I met Anubis; he took me here to talk. The only reason he didn't kill Carter and me is because I was hosting Isis, a motherly figure to him. He would have killed Carter in a heartbeat just because he was hosting his cousin, Horus, who he frequently referred to as arrogant and "thinks he's better than me." We ended up talking here on a bench that he had made from mummy linings. I was asking for the feather of truth for most of the time… I think. I don't remember clearly. I had a lot on my mind and my brain was foggy… probably from the lack of sleep. I do remember him asking me, quite rudely, actually, why my family hadn't already "married me off to someone far away." The nerve. I do remember my witty remark of him needing to catch up on courtship rituals.

"You remember," Anubis said with a crooked smile, his eyes warming as he spoke, pulling me from my thoughts but doing nothing to clear my head.

I gave him my well practiced "no duh" look. He cleared his throat and summoned some mummy linings to form a bench almost identical to the last one. He motioned for me to sit, and I kindly obliged.

I shivered slightly as I sat down. I didn't realize how cold I really was. My hair was still damp and it was unseasonably cold. He slipped out of his leather jacket and put it around my shoulders. "Thanks," I mumbled and then louder asked. "So why did you ask me out here?"

He smiled slightly and sat down slowly next to me. He seemed to take a slow, deep breath, as if to prepare himself for something. "Well, I was wondering if you could, maybe, bring me up on the modern courtship rituals."

I stared at him in horror and — shoot! I going to have to stop the recording here. A new initiate has arrive. This would be the first to arrive at the Twenty-first Nome. So, until next time. Sadie Kane over and out.

**A/N: Do you guys think I should make a second chapter to say what else happened, or is it better if I just leave it where it is. I will let you guys decide. ~JerinAnn**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who read this story. I really appreciate all the support you guys are giving me. It means a lot to me, especially as a writer. Can you please tell me if you guys would like another chapter. I am having a hard time writing in Sadie's POV, but I am having fun with this story. I am most likely making more Kane Chronicle stories in the future. Thank you again, and please enjoy this chapter. You guys are the only reason I am continuing this story.**

S

A

D

I

E

I'm back! Sorry for stopping so suddenly… actually, you wouldn't have noticed if I didn't say anything… oops.

So we have a new ― as well as our first ― trainee! His name is Walt Stone. No words can really describe him. Basically, he's tall, Egyptian, and about the same age as my brother, though he is really good looking. Even though he is good looking, he has _nothing_ on Anubis.

Anyway, Anubis had asked me to teach him about modern courtship rituals. I couldn't believe I had to tell him about it. I mean, my dad was ruling the Land of the Dead, so couldn't he ask him? I should be easier to ask him since they are in the same place, than to travel through the Duat and fight Bast just to talk to me about it.

"Why are you asking me, death boy? My father's with you down there, why don't you ask him?"

He blushed. Ha! The one and only Sadie Kane made the god of funerals blush! [Oh shut up, Carter! You're only upset because you couldn't make Zia blush. Ow! Stop pinching me!] "Uh… your father's busy. It's a hard job, managing the dead, especially after so many eons of his absence."

I stared at his nervous expression for a second and then just shrugged. Not a very Sadielike thing to do, but I was even more embarrassed than he seemed to be.

"So… what do you want to know, death boy?" I asked as I gave him a stare that basically screamed 'Nothing embarrassing or I will ha-di you!'

He answered automatically. "Everything."

I rolled my eyes. "I kind of guessed that. I was asking where you wanted to start."

He looked like he was blushing more. "Oh, yeah… uh, you said that people don't marry people off anymore. I was wondering what people do now."

I gave him a look that had 'are you kidding me' written all over it. I can't believe that this is what he was asking. I guess being locked in the Land of the Dead had it's drawbacks. If it had been me, I would have gone crazy.

I sighed, exasperated. "People go on dates for a while, from a couple of months to a couple of years before someone ― usually the guy ― asks for the other to marry him. _Then_ they get married about a year later if they say yes."

He tilted his head. He looked confused through my brilliant explanation. "What's a date?"

I stared at him incredulously. "You don't know what a date is?" He shook his head. "A date is when two people decide to go do something together because they are romantically interested. They go out to learn more about them."

He nodded slowly. "So people don't get married for family honor or fortune anymore?"

I thought for a moment. "I guess some countries do, but most don't."

He nodded. "So, have you ever been on a date?"

I probably blushed as red as a tomato. It was so embarrassing having the bloody god of funerals ask if I had ever been on a date. I couldn't stop my sharp response. "It's none of your business!"

He raised his hands, but his eyes were filled with anger and pain. "So that's a yes?" he asked with a glare, his hands balling into fists as he glared at everything other than me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm only twelve… well almost thirteen. People usually wait until they're fourteen or fifteen."

He seemed to relax for a second before he straightened up again. "Most people?"

"My mates in London are boy crazy, so of course they have already been on a date."

"And you?"

I rolled my eyes again. "No, I haven't really been interested in anyone before."

He smirked for some reason, probably to annoy me.

"So is there anything else you would like to know, death boy? If not, I really should get going," I said impatiently. If he only asked me here to embarrass me, then he is going to learn my favorite spell the hard way.

He stared off into space for a minute. "Will you show me what a date is?"

I stared at him for a long time. "What?" I asked blankly. For one of the only times in history, the amazing Sadie Kane is speechless. "Are you asking me on a date?"

He blushed slightly, but responded in an indifferently. "Well, you're always accusing me of not being caught up on the proper courtship rituals, so I want to know what if feels like to go on this a date."

I stared at him for a second before I took the easy way out. "Uh… this could be considered a date because we're alone…"

He nodded slowly. "So… what else usually happens on dates?"

I froze slightly before I grinned. "Go ask my dad about that," I said as I jumped up and summoned a portal on one of the graveyard monuments. I thanked all the gods ― besides Anubis ― that I could think of that this conversation happened around sunset.

Before he could stop me, I jumped through the portal. The last thing I saw before I was met by an angry Bast was Anubis's shocked and frustrated face.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I am thinking this is the last chapter. I would also like to say that I don't really know what exactly happens on dates since I have never been on one yet. I'm only sixteen. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. This is one of my favorite stories to write. I had this written a month ago, but I promised I would update a lot on my birthday so here it is. :D Hope you have a great day. ~JerinAnn**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to upload the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. I plan on making only one or two more chapters. Thank you for choosing to read this story. It means a lot to me that you chose to read this one and stick with it. I have plans to make more Kane Chronicle Fanfictions, but I'm going to reread the series before I make a new one.**

S

A

D

I

E

Welcome back to another amazing Sadie Kane journal entry. I've only taken so long to record because every time I think of what happened after I let Anubis, I crack up. It's not going to sound as funny as I make it, but that's because you have to _be_ there.

Anyway, Bast was angry to say the least. She started telling me how irresponsible I had been and how dangerous it was. So to say the least, I was being myself. She pulled me into a hug and started to pet my hair. I only then started to realize how worried she was. I felt a lump rise in my throat when she purred that her kitten was back safely. I was just happy that she didn't start cleaning me.

I quickly excused myself. I wanted to go practice my spells, but, more importantly, I wanted to blow something up. I imagined the objects being Anubis and felt a smile touch my face. Take that god of nothing useful except finding ways to annoy Sadie Kane. [Shut up, Carter! How would you like to have an annoying boy god embarrass you by asking you on a date. Ha! You should see how fast the color drained from your face.]

Anyway, I did so much magic that I tired myself out fast. I was so glad that it was a Friday. I went straight to bed, something I never do, and the magic headrest didn't do it's job; my ba decided to make a trip to the Land of the Dead.

I was standing outside the hall of judgment. I saw the annoying god, Anubis, leaning against the hall. I quickly looked down and saw that I was not in a half girl, half bird form. Thank the gods.

"Hello, Sadie," Anubis said in a monotone voice.

"Anubis," I greeted him in the same tone with a simple nod in his direction. "Did you summon me here to annoy me in my sleep as well?"

He gave me a weird look. "No, I summoned you here to show you why I wanted to talk to you about this, and not your father." Without another word, he walked into the hall after taking a deep breath.

I followed him after a second of hesitation. I decided to play it safe and stick to the shadows in case my dad could still see me.

"Lord Kane," I heard Anubis say, and he bowed respectfully to my father who was seated on the throne with Ammit on his lap like a dog. I never thought of the fact that my father was technically his boss now. Hmm . . . I could use that to my advantage given the right time and circumstance. "May I speak with you, Sir?"

"Of course, Anubis," my father replied with a smile. I felt a tug in my stomach as it reminded me of when I was a child.

"I was wondering if you could explain something to me."

"Yes?"

"Well," Anubis said as he ran a hand through his hair that looked like he just woke up. I felt an urge to run my hands through it. I suddenly wondered if I could actually pull a prank on him and if he would look good bald at the same time. It was a total coincidence. [Oh, shut up Carter. And I doubt Anubis would kill me for it. Just shut up and listen to the story. Sorry, my brother was saying how Anubis would kill me if I shaved his head. He's a god, he could just change his appearance or something since he told me that it wasn't an actual physical body.] "I was wondering if you could bring me up to date on modern courtship rituals."

My father smiled. "Is there a specific reason you're asking this?" my father teased.

See, a normal father would be angry and defensive. A normal father would be telling the guy wasn't good enough for the girl, maybe even threaten him. My father just liked to tease him. I have the best father in the world.

Anubis blushed. Good, I hope you die of embarrassment, death boy. "Well, your daughter did tell me I wasn't up to date with them because I apparently offended her." He frowned like he was still confused as to shy it upset me, whereas I frowned because he took the easy way out.

"And what did you say to do that?" Dad asked with a chuckle.

"I asked her why she hadn't been married off already."

Dad was laughing, _laughing!_ He found it funny. Anubis looked utterly mortified. He might be the only death god to actually die, and from embarrassment. How . . . uh, embarrassing. "My, Anubis, I should let you go out more. I can see why she was offended." He shook his head. "People go out together on what's called a date."

"My lord," Anubis interrupted in a hesitant voice. "Lady Kane already explained that."

"Ah, so you talked to Sadie about it," my father said in an oddly sympathetic voice, but humor was in his eyes. "And what did she tell you?"

"She only told me what a date was before she opened a portal and, uh, jumped through it." Anubis was mumbling towards the end of it.

My father laughed. "That sounds like Sadie." He had a smile on his face. "I'm afraid that you should finish this conversation with her. Unfortunately, modern courtship rituals, as you put it, change with every generation."

Anubis looked appalled but bowed. "As you wish, my lord.:

Dad put his hand on Anubis's shoulder. "I wish you the best of luck. You're going to need it if you're going to talk to her again about this."

Anubis chuckled. "I learned to be wary of that sharp tongue of hers."

I glared at him and was about to speak up, probably to scream at him that I didn't have a sharp tongue, but Anubis sent my ba back to my body before I could speak.

I woke up the next morning dreading what was to come. I didn't want to see a certain death god for a long time.

Well, my brother is telling me it's time to go train our trainee. So until next time, wreck as much havoc as you can against your annoying brother. Sadie Kane over and out.

**A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter even the slightest bit, please leave a comment telling me what you liked and if you would like something else to be put in. I hope you all have a great night, and I already have the next chapter started. Have a great night everyone. ~JerinAnn**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy this one, and I'm so excited to write the last chapter. I might not have it up for a little while, because I have a lot to do. I hope you all can understand. **

S

A

D

I

E

Guess who's back. So, before I go back to the story, I will inform you about Walt, our trainee, and the progress he's done.

Walt is a talented charms maker. He's good with spells and Egyptian knowledge. Carter and I don't know who he should follow in the path of the gods. He could follow Isis or Thoth, he could even follow the path of Horus if he wanted to.

I actually enjoyed the training sessions I had with Walt over my brother's. Carter was a warrior, not a spell caster. I had to work for hours to get Carter to figure out how to do a proper animation spell. [My brother is saying that it doesn't, but don't listen to him. He's just jealous because I'm a better magician than him.] Walt was naturally good at it. He also liked my teaching style better than Carter's. I would let him go after he completed the lesson whereas my brother would make him learn more nonsense if he finished early.

Anyway, I'm sure you are dying to hear about a certain death god. I recommend that you don't actually die yet because it could be a while before you get judged. It's busy times down in the Hall of Judgment.

So I was going about my own business when the most annoying boy to roam the heavens and the earth showed up outside my window. I didn't know he was there until I heard a "hello, Lady Kane."

I admit that I over reacted. I yelped and spun around. Before I could even comprehend that it was Anubis outside my window, I had thrust out my hand and yelled my favorite destruction spell. The force of the spell sent him over the edge of the balcony. [No, Carter, I don't use that spell too much. As you can see, it's very affective at temporarily getting rid of annoying boys.]

When I realized I had just blasted the god of funerals off my balcony, probably to his own funeral, I ran over to the edge. I saw him standing on the platform below my room with an annoyed look on his face. He was completely unharmed.

"Why is it, Lady Kane, that you always use that spell when we meet?" He asked as he looked up at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe if you called me by my actual name we wouldn't have that problem. Also, it is very stupid to scare a magician who's favorite spell can blast you're shoes off your feet."

He mock bowed. "As you wish, Sadie." Gods of Egypt, he was starting to act like an actual teenager now.

"So are you here for what I think you are?" I asked with a sigh.

"If you are talking about our last conversation, then yes."

I sighed. "Fine, let's talk."

I walked into my room and grabbed the beanbags that I had just gotten for here and put them on the balcony so we could sit. He looked at them with a confused expression. "What are they?"

"They're a form of chair." I sat on one of them, and he copied me. He looked slightly uncomfortable. "Relax, they're comfy."

He nodded. "So . . . can you explain what people do on dates?"

I gave him a dirty look. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

He gave me a blank look. "Excuse me?"

I shook my head. "Another time. So people about my age usually go out to a movie or a cheap dinner. Older people, people with money, go to a fancy restaurant or a play."

He nodded slowly. "How long do dates last?"

I laughed lightly. "A bad date or a good date?"

He seemed to go paler. "Both . . ." He made it sound like a question.

"A bad date can last two minutes and a good date could last hours."

"If you were asked on a date, what would you want to do?" He asked me, looking far too innocent.

"I don't know. It depends on who it is," I answered honestly. I was thanking all the gods I knew and liked, which was about three, that he wasn't making me hold the feature of truth. I think we all know how long I would live with this conversation.

"So . . . would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date?" His face was so hopeful that I didn't have the heart to tell him no. I was becoming soft. [Shut up, Carter! No one asked your opinion.]

"Sure. What are we going to do?" I asked nervously. I went through the possibilities and they all ended up with a graveyard or a funeral.

He beamed at me, a telltale sign that the world was about to end. "It's a surprise. I'll see you tomorrow.

Without warning, he disappeared. I cursed in Ancient Egyptian and picked up my beanbags and threw them against the wall. I stormed out of my room to get something to eat.

I apparently interrupting the boys bonding time over and action movie. I thought Carter only watched documentaries. [Ow! Don't pinch me!]

"What's wrong?" Carter asked me with narrow eyes.

"Nothing," I snapped. I turned to Walt. "I'm going to be unable to give you your lesson tomorrow, so you'll have a double lesson with Carter."

Walt groaned whereas Carter's eyes got even smaller. "Why?" my brother asked in a voice that told me he went into older brother ninja mode.

"Because I'm going out."

"Where?"

I glared at him. "I'm going out with a friend."

"Who?"

Who knew my brother could be even more annoying than usual. "A guy friend."

"_Who?"_

I glared at him. "Anubis."

Both of their mouths dropped. I ran upstairs before they could comment, or in Carter's case scream. Once I locked my door, I realized that I forgot my snack. I sighed and walked over to my mini fridge and pulled out a coke and a bag of Jelly Babies. I plopped on my bed and stared at my ceiling. I wondered what the date was going to be.

Shoot! I have to go; Walt accidentally lit the main room on fire. Until next time, Sadie Kane over and out.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. If I get seven reviews on this chapter I will update the next chapter before the month is over. I hope you all have a great night and enjoy the rest of the summer. ~JerinAnn**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you for all the support you guys gave me. ~JerinAnn**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

Carter was pacing the main area. He was still aggravated by the fact that I was going on a date with the god that wanted to kill him. He might have also been angry because I was going to go on my first date before him. [Ow, don't hit me, Carter.]

Anyway, my brother was wearing a hole in the floor waiting for Anubis to arrive. Anubis visited me in my dreams only long enough to inform me that he would be there to pick me up for dinner. That gave me a huge time gap for him to arrive.

Carter was being rude, telling me to do my lesson with Walt instead of getting ready for my date. I made sure we did an easy spell for my lesson so I could get ready, but Walt still had a hard time with it.

He couldn't summon a sword off the piece of papyrus; he couldn't even summon a butter knife like Carter did during our very short visit in the First Nome.

"What's with you?" I demanded, getting irritated because this was his third attempt to summon it without getting anything.

"What do you mean?"

I grabbed the stylus and ink from him and drew the hieroglyphic for sword and one appeared a second later. I handed the sword to him. "It's not that difficult. Carter summoned a butter knife before on his first try, and he's terrible with this kind of magic."

Walt threw me a dirty look. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little . . . preoccupied."

"Well, become unpreoccupied. As soon as you summon some kind of knife, you can go rest up and the lesson will be over."

He nodded and took the stylus and ink from me and drew the same hieroglyphic as I did before. It took about two seconds before it faded and a plastic knife appeared. I stared at it for a second before I shrugged.

"Better than nothing, I guess," I mumbled. "We can work on summoning a pocket knife tomorrow. Go rest up."

I didn't look at him as I left the room. It was already four in the afternoon; I wanted to start getting ready. I decided to wear a concert T-shirt of the Killers (they're not one of my favorite groups, but my mates insisted on going to the concert) and my brown leather jacket accompanied it. I decided to finish the outfit off with my combat boots. I had no clue where he was taking me so I decided to wear what I usually do.

I walked into the main area to watch TV while I waited for Anubis to arrive so my brother would stop pacing.

I heard Carter mumbling while he walked around the room. "Dad can't approve of this. I'm responsible for her . . . Dad will kill me if something happened to her."

"Oh, shut up," I exclaimed. "Nothing's going to happen. If it makes you feel any better, I'll carry this around with me." I held up my magicians bag.

Carter nodded and went back to pacing. He took the protective older brother role too far.

Walt came out and sat on the couch next to me to watch it with me. Walt seemed to be in a bad mood today. Weird.

Before I could comment, I heard a light knock on the door to our terrace. I got up as fast as I could, but Carter beat me to it. Carter opened the door to the terrace to be face to face with Anubis, glaring at him.

"Anubis," Carter said while glaring back at him. My brother wasn't the smartest at times.

"Carter," Anubis said in a voice that led me to believe he was contemplating his very painful death. Anubis saw me and dropped his glare. He smiled slightly at me. "Hello, Sadie."

I nodded and walked to him, pushing my brother lightly out of the way. "Where are we going?"

Before he could answer, Carter spoke up. "Nowhere. I don't like it. Also, he didn't ask permission."

Anubis growled. "I got permission. I asked her father."

Carter was taken aback. "What?"

I shot Anubis a pleading look, and he took pity on me. He smiled at Carter, and suddenly the twenty-first nome was gone, replaced with a theater. I looked at Anubis confused.

He shrugged. "You told me before about the movies . . . so I thought I would take you to one."

I looked at the screen. "The Mummy Returns? I thought that movie was out of theaters . . . at least eight years ago."

He shrugged. "I thought I would send them a request . . ."

I shook my head slowly. "Have you ever seen it before?"

"No."

"Well, you're going to love it. Come on."

We took our seats and watched the movie. It was funny how inaccurate it was. I actually laughed at Anubis's face when he saw the Army of Anubis in the movie. He looked so horrified that it was hysterical.

"I'm not that bad," he grumbled. "I don't get why everyone always thinks of me as a bad force. Besides, I don't have an army like that."

I rolled my eyes. "The people who make these movies don't believe in the gods, and they only make these to get money. They aren't accurate at all."

He nodded, happy that the movie was over. A thought suddenly came to me. "How are you able to be here? I thought you could only be in places of death."

He smiled. "This theater burned down a few years ago, killing five people."

I grimaced. "Well, that's lovely. What else are we doing, death boy?"

He smiled and the theater was replaced with a graveyard. I could hear Jazz music playing in the background. We were in New Orleans.

"Wha-" I saw a picnic blanket and basket in the middle of the graveyard. "Oh."

"I thought we could just relax and have a picnic," he said with a hopeful smile.

"Why not. It's not like I get to relax often."

It turned out that he actually could plan a decent picnic. He had lemonade, potato salad, roast beef sandwiches, and cherry pie. Anubis seem to especially like the roast beef as he ate the meat by itself. [Shut up, Carter. You heard him say he wasn't a dog before . . . Yes, his animal form is a jackal but that doesn't make him . . . fine, he's a dog_ half_ the time. Now, will you let me get back to the story? This is why I don't like recording this stuff with you.]

Anyway, we had a good picnic. we were just talking: him asking me about my mortal life and I asking if he was looking out for my mum and dad.

The Sun was setting when we had to say goodbye. He summoned a wall of darkness for me to walk through. He assured me that it was safe, and I would go straight home. I'll admit that I was a little disappointed to leave him so soon; it's not like I get to see the god of funerals every day.

"Goodbye, Sadie," he said with a small smile on his lips. "Until next time." Then he did something I wasn't expecting: he leant forward and kissed me on my cheek. He disappeared in a wave of smoke leaving me stunned. Sure, it wasn't a real kiss, but it had to mean a lot coming from the god of funerals. I stood where I was, frozen for a minute before I realized the portal wouldn't be open forever. I walked through the wall of darkness and into the main area of the twenty-first nome. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nine o'clock at night. I sighed. _I might as well go to sleep,_ I thought. _I might dream of Anubis._

So, that's the end of this personal journal entry. I'll record another one if something exciting happens . . . hopefully that won't be for a while because we barely catch a break. So, until next time, Sadie Kane over and out.


End file.
